


Of Crowns and Thorns Shorts/Drabbles

by WickedUniverse



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, One Shot, Other, Sad, Short, Short Story, of crowns and thorns, there's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedUniverse/pseuds/WickedUniverse
Summary: Just a couple fics I had written on my tumblr for an AU that I'm putting here.





	1. Of Crowns and Thorns - Bad End

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is NOT mine, not at all. It's made by the-pastel-peach.tumblr.com/. Their main tag is the-pastel-peach.tumblr.com/ocat , you should check out the art and fics there too!

 The castle was dark, Virgil quietly walked through it’s halls and corridors. Outside the walls chaos ensued, or at least that was what was about to happen. People against people, his friends against friends. It was sad, and Virgil wished he could join, but he had a mission. He had to save his Roman, not this new...new Roman. 

        Logan had suggested it had something to do with the crown, being the last one to see Roman, he said he was acting normal before he had that dreaded flower crown on his head, and that was what Virgil was hoping. He hoped that his, their, Roman was still in there somewhere. 

        He had a plan, and it wasn’t the best but it was all he had. Virgil had checked the rooms as he traversed the halls. He hoped that Logan and Patton were doing well, he couldn’t loose those two either. 

        Virgil had found himself at the doors of the throne room. He was nervous, of course he was. The doors were open just a crack, and his hands pressed against the wood as he pushed, the doors opening with a loud creak. Virgil gave a worried sigh and took a few steps inside, eyes landing on the new ‘King’. 

        Loud clinking sounded as metal hit the floor, Virgil down on one knew, head bowed. He was ready, for whatever may come.

        An almost snarl sounded from across the room, a huff following, “And what brings you here, pet?” 

        Virgil didn’t dare raise his head, worried at what he’d do, “I’m here...to serve you. It’s no use fighting you, your highness.”

        It hurt, the words stinging and making his mouth feel bad. He needed to get close, that’s all he needed. He glanced up through his hair, eyeing his friend, and the dark roses atop his head. He could feel the smirk on the other’s lips, and he’d wince if he could. 

“Ah, are you now? Rise then-” 

        Virgil obeyed, getting up, now looking at Roman, their eyes meeting. Virgil could only see his childhood friend in those eyes. How did this all happen? He felt the other’s eyes roam over him.

“So you’re saying that you’re ready to back down, huh Virgil? Always knew you were that type, it’s how all of our fights went huh? You being too soft to retaliate.”

        Eyes squeezed shut, Virgil could only nod. He felt the familiar feeling of Roman’s hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked at him.

“You think I must be stupid Virgil, don’t you?”

His eyes widened, “No, no of course not your majesty-”

“Oh quiet you-”

        Roman hissed, and before Virgil could even comprehend, a sharp pain shot through his stomach. Roman’s face twisted into a grin, the familiar eyes fading into a deep yellow. Virgil gasped and gave a cough, glancing down, finding a sword lodged into his stomach.

“Tsk Tsk. Virgil, you know better...”

        Virgil squeezed his eyes shut, gulping back blood and saliva. He looked at Roman, tears pricking his eyes. It hurt, and pained him but he took a step forward, arms reaching to hold onto Roman’s shoulders. Roman’s eyes were wide, expecting the other to back up and fall. Virgil’s hands were swift, moving up to grip harshly at the flower crown. His legs gave out under him, and with the force of his body he came crashing down, ripping the crown and thorns from Roman’s scalp, Roman giving a blood curdling scream right after. 

        Virgil squeezed the crown the roses falling and dying. He rolled onto his side and gripped the scarf around his neck, tears falling down his cheeks.  

        Blood dripped down Roman’s forehead, and he swiftly wiped it away. Roman looked quickly to his friend, eyes landing on the broken crown, and the pool of blood slowly growing and staining the carpet. Roman’s eyes widened and he moved over quick, tears streaming down his own cheeks. He heard footsteps pound down the hall and into the throne room, but Roman couldn’t bother to look up at the three who entered. He cried, placing his hands onto Virgil’s shoulders. What had he done?

What had he done?


	2. Hanahaki Disease Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same AU, just with the inclusion of the fictional hanahaki disease for more...drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this au is made by the-pastel-peach.tumblr.com/. Their main tag is the-pastel-peach.tumblr.com/ocat , you should check out the art and fics there too!
> 
> Hanahaki Disease: an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals.

 It had been two days since we’ve fled, two days since the light in the kingdom had burnt out. We set up camp right outside the kingdom, us, the people who’ve managed to not be affected. Two days since we’ve lost two members of our family, and we can only hope that nothing terrible has happened.  Everyone was tired, mourning. We’ve all lost people to....whatever it was that had taken over. I refuse to believe that it was solely him, he wouldn’t do this, he wouldn’t.

        This whole ordeal, sure worried me. We needed to save the people, the kingdom, but the reason that I was sitting here, Logan hurriedly flipping through pages, was not because of the kingdom. My hands cradled something, something that came from me. It scared me, and continued to do so. I had gotten a cough around the time we fled, I suspected it was due to all of the movement, but this....thing suggested otherwise.

        Within my hand cradled several petals, some coated in what I assumed was drops of blood. The petals were small, different shapes, and a soft red color. I had already been next to Logan when I started coughing, and once he saw what was in my hands, he dragged me to his tent set up, finding a specific book. I had no idea what he was looking for, but he seemed deeply concerned. I gave a soft cough, which turned into several heavier coughs, which only resulted in more petals within my hands. My body shook, this was weird, and it wasn’t pleasant.

        The flipping of pages stopped, and Logan sat down in front of me.

“I believe that this is....” He trailed off, a frown on his face, “The only thing that I can find about coughing up petals is the rare disease, hanahaki.”

        I looked at him, and back down to the petals. Hanahaki? I shook my head a bit, giving a sigh and a small throat cough.

“Logan I have no idea what that is or what that means.”

“Hanahaki, it’s a term derived from more eastern parts of the world. The cause isn’t completely known, but it is thought to come from a broken heart, or dealing with a one sided or unreciprocated love, but there may be other causes.”

        Broken heart, unreciprocated love? How would that even cause something like this? I dropped the petals and wiped my hands on my dark tunic.

“Logan I don’t....none of that....”

“Virgil, do you know what flowers those petals were from?”

“No? They’re just petals Logan, how am I supposed to know what flower they’re from?”

“Rosoideae, genus Rosa. Virgil, they’re from roses.”

        I squeezed my eyes shut, sinking into my seat. Roses, Roman...

“He doesn’t love me anymore?”

“Not quite. As you’ve suggested, it could possibly be something....bigger controlling him, as there’s clearly something other than his...charming smile that got everyone under him.”

        I just nodded, running a hand through my hair. My chest felt heavy. All of a sudden I doubled over, coughing into my arm. I heard Logan shoot up, and his hands were suddenly on my shoulders. Clumps of petals, a flower or two, came out, all falling to the floor. 

“You need rest.....”

        I sat, heaving, trying to catch my breath. I stared at the deep red petals with fear. Logan pulled me up and took me to the sleeping tent. The night was long and painful.

-

        Logan had made sure Virgil went to sleep, and he hurried off to go find Patton. The idea that.....He shook his head. If there was a chance to save Roman, they had to do it, otherwise they could loose two (if Thomas was okay, if not three) of their friends, and maybe more. 

He located Patton and was quick to pull him aside, “Patton we have a big problem.”

        Patton tilted his head, blinking worriedly.

“Bigger than the one we already have?”

        Logan gave a nod, frowning. 

“It seems that Virgil has come down with hanahaki disease, and I suspect it’s due to whatever has happened to Roman. If we don’t...” 

        Logan trailed off. He looked at Patton, and he was already beginning to tear up.

“If we don’t find a way to save Roman, we may loose Virgil too.”

-

        Virgil’s condition only seemed to get worse over the next day or two. Petals had grown darker, and now he had been spitting up black petals. The survivors, Logan, and Patton had deemed that the next night, they sneak in, get the upper hand, save the kingdom. 

        Virgil wanted to help and take part, but Patton wouldn’t let him, keeping him confined to his tent. Virgil had grown paler, he almost seemed fragile. There was a pile of just petal and flower remains beside his cot. 

        He wanted to listen to his friends, but he couldn’t just sit around, let them fight, die. He also needed to see Roman. His heart longed for him, and he wondered if just being closer could help his ‘condition’. He had a plan, and once Logan and Patton were asleep, he took action.

-

        I shakily got up from my cot, slipping on my boots and my chest-plate. I felt weak, but that couldn’t concern me. The weight of what I was even doing made me feel worse. I grabbed my sword, placing it on my belt. I was almost ready. I grabbed Roman’s red sash and tied it around my neck, using it to cover my moth. And I was out. I located my horse, jumping onto his back. A soft pat and we were off, racing back toward the kingdom. 

-

        Roman stood on the balcony outside the throne room, a gentle smirk on his lips. He had seen the jumble of people from afar, he knew they were getting ready for something, and he was oh so excited to show them all who truely was in control. He squinted his golden eyes as he saw dust get kicked up from a distance

        He called upon some of his guards to come with him down into the town square, he wished to see who this may be and what they wanted.

- 

        Virgil rode into the kingdom fast, his horse going as fast as he could go. Virgil started coughing, but he held them in as he rode. 

        He didn’t get off the horse until he saw...Roman? He pulled the reins of his horse, slowing him down. He jumped off, pulling the red fabric from his face. He coughed hard, and called out.

“Roman!”

        Roman had the guards draw their sword, squinting at the other. Virgil stumbled forward, falling a few feet in front of Roman. He was winded, and looked in pain. 

        The King was cautious, squinting down at the other/

“And what’s gotten into you, huh pet?” 

        Virgil shook his head, coughing again, Black petals and roses fell from his lips, getting coughed up onto the ground.

“This is kinda pathetic huh?” 

        Roman nudged Virgil with his foot. His head shot up as he heard the heavy pounding of a horse running. Upon a dark stallion was Logan and Patton. They knew something was wrong, especially since Logan had been awoken by the sound of a horse leaving, and finding Virgil gone. 

“Get away from him Roman!”

        Patton was...angry. Patton didn’t get angry, and he was very mad at their ‘friend’.

Roman rolled his eyes, “And why should I do that ‘tough guy’?” 

Patton ran up behind Virgil, staring up at the dark king, “Because you’re the one who did this.”

-

        Looking down at Patton, watching as Patton pulled Virgil back. A growl came from my throat, but was cut short as what Patton said hit my ears.

        I did this? How did I do this? What did I do to hurt...him?

        Logan had followed slowly after Patton, a sword in hand, but I couldn’t be bothered. What had I done? Why was It bothering me? I shouldn’t care. They left me, they refused to join me, support me. But....he was...hurting? It hurt me. 

        A few black petals fell from my crown, and I shook my head, my guards stepping back. 

-

        Logan blinked, examining Roman. He noticed that the flowers on his crown had started to wilt, a couple falling off. He also noticed the emotions and looks running through Roman’s face and body. He was confused, hurt, concerned. 

        He squinted, taking in this information. It seemed that no matter what, Roman still cared, and that’s just what they needed. Kill the crown, bring out the Roman they know and love, help Virgil.

Logan adjusted his glasses, “You loved him, did you not Roman? It seems he’s come down with hanahaki, a disease that affects a broken heart, or those plagued by a one sided love. That’s just what you did to him-”

        Virgil started to cough again, and Patton held him close, rubbing his back, from the mess of black petals, a single red one came up.

-

        I....stopped loving him? I never....My hands went up to my hair, gripping it. Pain shot through my body and I gave a growl. 

“He’s weak.”

        No he’s not. He’s not weak. Virgil is not weak. I never stopped loving him. A tear fell down mu cheek, more petals falling in front of my eyes. 

        What am I doing? 

-

        It was working. Logan watched as the gold eyes faded back to Roman’s normal soft brown eyes. Roman had started to cry, or it seemed like it, the flowers on his crown dying. 

        Speaking of dying, Virgil seemed close to just that. He was having an issue catching his breath, every few seconds hacking up more petals and flowers, but more and more started coming out red. 

“He’s dying you know...Roman, though you don’t care anymore do you? All you care about is being royal.”

        It was hard, speaking so raw and harsh toward a friend, but whatever helped pull out Roman’s emotions, Logan would do. 

        Patton continued to try and sooth Virgil, crying a bit himself. Virgil was a good friend, like a brother, a son, and he didn’t wan’t anything to happen to him. 

-

        Virgil was dying. That phrase kept repeating over and over. I fell to my knees, guards and other members under my command falling as I did. Virgil...he couldn’t die. The crown broke apart, falling. My heart pounded heavy in my chest as I scoot forward, taking Virgil from Patton’s arms, holding him in my own. I apologized, over and over, I never meant for any of this to happen. 

        He gasped, arms moving to grip my own. He gave one more cough, though this time thankfully nothing came up. I hugged him tightly. 

“I am so sorry....so so so sorry. I love you, I do, I love love love you, all of you guys...”

        Logan gave a sigh, and Patton threw himself forward to hug us two. Logan dropped down and joined in on the hug. 

        I suddenly froze and blinked. 

“Maybe we should go get Thomas from the dungeon.”


End file.
